Song For Appa
by Henry Park
Summary: I haven't done anything for you. I haven't given anything to you but now I finally know, I hope it's not too late. These are the words I wanted to say so much. I love you forever my father. EXO fanfiction! KrisTao family with Baekhyun and Kai. Warn: OOC, abal, aneh, Gaje, dll. RnR please? Gomawo


**Song For Appa**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Family/Angst (?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: KrisTao with Baekhyun and Kai**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, ide pasaran, mengandung unsure kegilaan author (?), menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

_His lonely back seemed so unfamiliar_

_I just watched him as he walked along_

_And tears just formed_

_So I just cried_

_Because I hated myself for not knowing all this time *_

**.**

**.**

**Jongin's POV**

"Saengil chukkaehamnida, Jongin-ah!"

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar suara itu. Aku masuk dan mendapati ruang tengah rumahku yang sudah dihiasi sedemikian rupa. Kulihat Baekhyun hyung tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue kearahku. Apakah dia membuatkannya untukku?

"Ya! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana Kim Jongin? Ayo cepat kesini!"

Aku tersentak saat ia membawaku duduk di sebuah kursi di ruang tengah. Ia menyalakan lilin pada kue tersebut. Sedikit menutupinya dengan tangannya saat angin bertiup pelan kearah lilin tersebut. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. **"**Cepat tiup lilinnya Jongin-ah," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan kue tersebut kearahku.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu bersiap untuk meniup lilin-lilin tersebut –sebelum suara Baekhyun hyung kembali meginterupsiku-. **"**Buatlah permohonan sebelum kau meniup lilinnya babo!"

Aku melemparkan senyum kecil kearahnya lalu mulai menutup mataku dan mengucapkan permohonan.

'Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk keluargaku. Dan.. aku harap appa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku.'

Aku membuka kedua mataku lalu meniup lilin tersebut. Kudengar suara tepukan dari arah depan. Aku tersenyum malu saat hyungku meletakkan sebuah hadiah di meja.

"Untukmu," gumamnya seraya menunjuk kado tersebut. Ku lihat Baekhyun hyung menatap kado tersebut –seakan memberi isyarat agar aku membukanya-.

Ku buka kado tersebut dengan hati-hati. Aku menatap Baekhyun hyung bingung. Benda ini..?

"Aku membelinya dengan uang hasil kerja part time-ku. Kuharap kau menyukainya," sahutnya seakan tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan. Aku mengangguk. **"**Tentu aku menyukainya hyung! Gomawo.." ujarku sambil memeluk benda tersebut.

Baekhyun hyung mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya lalu mulai mencari sesuatu di saku celananya. Aku mengernyit bingung. **"**Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Ini," ia kembali memberikan sesuatu padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung. **"**Apa ini hyung?"

"Itu kartu ucapan dari appa. Dia memberikannya padaku tadi sebelum ia berangkat ke Incheon," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku memperhatikan surat tersebut. Aku tersenyum sedih saat mendapati Baekhyun hyung kembali berbohong kepadaku.

Oh, ayolah.. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi lagi hyung. Aku tahu jika surat ini bukan dari appa. Ini surat yang kau buat sendiri. Surat yang kau buat agar aku tidak menangis seperti saat aku masih kecil dulu.

Menangis? Ya, aku memang sering menangis dulu. Terserah kalian mau mengatakan aku cengeng atau apa tapi aku punya alasan kuat mengapa aku menangis.

"Jongin-ah? Gweanchanayo?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara hyungku. Kulihat Baekhyun hyung menatapku cemas. Tanpa kusadari air mata sudah turun ke pipiku. Aku.. menangis lagi?

"Jongin-ah? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, seberapa pun terlukanya aku, jangan sampai luka itu terlihat jelas. Tidak untuk siapa pun.

"Gwaenchanayo hyung. Aku hanya terharu mendapat kado darimu dan.. appa," aku mencoba mengulas sebuah senyuman di bibirku. Kulihat Baekhyun hyung tersenyum. Baguslah.

"Ne. Jongin-ah, ayo cepat potong kue-nya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Aku kembali mengangguk. Kuraih pisau di dekat kue itu dan aku mulai memotongnya. Tanganku bergerak untuk mengambil sebuah piring di sebelah kue tersebut.

PRANG!

Aku terlonjak kaget saat piring tersebut jatuh kelantai. Aku menatap tangan yang tadi kugunakan untuk memegang piring tersebut. Kenapa?

"Jongin-ah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun hyung. Aku mengangguk –sekedar meyakinkannya agar tidak panik-. **"**Ne hyung," jawabku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Ku dengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekat kearah ruang tengah.

"Saengil chukka –omona! Apa yang terjadi?"

Ku alihkan pandanganku dan ku dapati sosok umma yang menatapku dan Baekhyun hyung khawatir. Umma berjalan mendekati pecahan piring itu dan mulai membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kecil tersebut.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ne umma," Baekhyun hyung menjawab sambil membantu umma membersihkan pecahan tersebut. Aku masih terdiam di posisiku. Kenapa dengan tanganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku mati rasa? Ada apa?

"Jongin-ah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja sekarang. Umma yakin kau pasti lelah," aku menatap pecahan piring itu dan umma bergantian.

"Istirahatlah, biar aku dan umma yang membereskannya," ku lihat Baekhyun hyung tersenyum padaku. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tidak sopan memang. Tapi.. ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang kalut sekarang.

.

.

"Hyung? Kenapa gerakanmu kaku seperti itu?"

Aku menengadah kearah asal suara. Kedua iris mataku menangkap bayangan Sehun yang menatapku bingung. **"**Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" lanjutnya sambil mengambil tempat disebelahku.

Aku mengangguk. **"**Belakangan ini gerakanmu semakin kaku saja hyung. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Jadi dia memperhatikanku selama ini?

"Tidak Sehun-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah," bohongku. Sehun menatapku intens. **"**Benarkah? Kurasa tidak hyung. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari sahabatku ini. Apa maksudnya? Dengan cepat aku menyangkal, **"**Aku hanya mengidap anemia. Dan kau tahu betul akan hal itu Oh Sehoon."

Ku lihat Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. **"**Mungkin saja hyung. Lebih baik kau periksakan kondisimu itu ke dokter. Aku mulai menghawatirkan anemia-mu itu hyung. Kau seperti kehilangan kendali atas tubuhmu sendiri," lanjutnya seraya berjalan meninggalkanku.

Ku tatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauhiku. Ke dokter? Haruskah? Ku akui dia benar. Belakangan ini aku mulai kesulitan mengendalikan tanganku –juga badan bagian kananku-. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku. Kurasa aku memang harus memeriksakannya nanti.

.

.

Aku menatap kertas hasil pemeriksaan-ku dengan sendu. Ku baca isi kertas itu berulang kali. Berharap bahwa apa yang kulihat ini hanya khayalan. Tapi tidak, kertas itu tetap mencantumkan isi yang sama walau sudah ku baca terus-menerus. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada pembicaraanku dengan Lay hyung beberapa saat yang lalu.

(Flashback)

"Jadi kau kesulitan menggerakkan tubuh bagian kananmu?"

"Ne hyung."

Ku lihat Lay hyung mendesah pelan. Aku mengernyit bingung saat melihat ekspresinya. **"**Waeyo hyung?" tanyaku bingung.

Lay hyung menggeleng. **"**Apakah kau sering kehilangan kendali atas tubuhmu? Tiba-tiba jatuh misalnya?" tanyanya sambil menatapku intens.

"Entahlah hyung, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering jatuh tanpa sebab."

Lay hyung kembali mendesah pelan. **"**Sudah kuduga.." lirihnya.

Dia sudah menduganya? Tunggu, apa maksudnya?

"Ada apa hyung?"

Lay hyung menatapku sambil tersenyum pahit. **"**Kau menderita Paralysis Agitans, Jongin-ah.."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Paralysis Agitans? Apalagi itu?

"Kau sering kehilangan kendali atas tubuhmu kan? Misalnya terjatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas sampai anggota gerakmu berhenti bergerak tiba-tiba. Apakah kau mengalaminya Jongin-ah?"

Pikiranku kembali saat aku memecahkan piring saat ulang tahunku beberapa bulan lalu. Benar, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti mati rasa. Dan baru-baru ini aku merasa semakin sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ku lihat Lay hyung berjalan kearahku. Ia menarik kursi disebelahku dan duduk disana.

"Kita harus melakukan terapi untuk menekan penyakitmu itu Jongin-ah," lanjut Lay hyung seraya menepuk pundakku.

Terapi? Separah itukah penyakitku ini?

"Apa kau ragu untuk melakukan terapi Jongin-ah?"

Aku tertegun. Apakah semudah itu perasaanku terbaca?

"Kita harus melakukannya Jongin-ah.." aku mengindahkan kata-kata Lay hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"..sebelum penyakit itu mengambil alih seluruh tubuhmu."

DEG!

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Lay hyung membuatku kembali menatapnya. Sekuat tenaga ku tahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kedua mataku. Ku lihat Lay hyung meletakkan sesuatu di meja. Ku rasakan tubuhnya meraih tubuhku dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Jika kau memang belum siap melakukannya, minumlah obat itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah obat itu akan membantumu sembuh atau.. –tapi kumohon, jika memang kau tidak ingin melakukan terapi, minumlah obat itu secara teratur dan datanglah kesini setiap minggu."

Aku terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Lay hyung. Tuhan, terima kasih kau sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan kasih sayang dari orang lain.

Aku mengangguk. **"**Ne, gomawo hyung."

Lay hyung melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Ia mengangguk seraya mengulas sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Ku lihat jejak-jejak air mata yang mulai mengering di wajahnya. Dia menangis?

"Ne," jawabnya. Aku melihat jam dinding di ruangan Lay hyung. Astaga! Ini sudah pukul dua dan klub dance dimulai beberapa menit lagi!

"Err, hyung.. kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Gomawo hyung."

Lay hyung mengangguk dan menepuk kepalaku. **"**Ne, jangan lupa obatmu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk benda yang tadi ia letakkan di meja. Aku mengangguk lalu meraih botoltersebut dan berjalan keluar ruangan Lay hyung.

(End of Flashback)

"Tidak mungkin," gumamku pelan sambil menatap kertas tersebut. Tidak sengaja pandanganku menangkap bayangan sebuah kotak sampah tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku berjalan mendekati kotak sampah itu. Ku baca lagi isi kertas itu dengan teliti.

Masih tidak berubah.

Ku buang kertas bodoh itu ke dalam kotak sampah tersebut. Ku tatap kertas yang ku buang tadi dengan pandangan sendu. Sedetik kemudian ku gelengkan kepalaku kuat.

Tidak. Apa yang tertera di kertas itu adalah kebohongan. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi padaku. Ya, kertas itu hanyalah kepalsuan yang dibuat untuk menakut-nakutiku.

Dengan cepat aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan datang kesini lagi apapun yang terjadi. Ya, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kesehatan. Sial, anemia-ku kambuh lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya darah segar mengalir dari hidungku hari ini. Toh, apa peduliku? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus cepat ke ruang kesehatan dan menghentikan pendarahanku ini.

Langkahku terhenti saat melewati ruang musik. Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara nyanyian dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Aku mengernyit heran. Suara ini.. aku mengenalnya. Ya, ini suara Kyungsoo hyung!

Ku buka pintu ruangan itu pelan. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo hyung sedang bernyanyi. Tanpa ku sadari kakiku bergerak mendekat padanya. Suaranya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa aku berada di dekatnya.

"Jongin-ah?" sapanya. Aku tersenyum salah tingkah. Malu rasanya saat ketahuan sedang mengintip oleh seseorang. Apalagi oleh orang yang kau sukai.

Ya, aku memang menyukai Kyungsoo hyung. Kalian pasti menganggapku aneh karena aku menyukai seorang namja. Terserah, yang aku tahu adalah aku menyukainya –atau lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya-. Tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Sampai sekarang ia belum tahu sedikitpun tentang perasaanku. Biarlah, bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini? Lebih baik dia tidak usah tahu saja sekalian.

"Eh Kyungsoo hyung. Apa aku mengganggumu hyung? Mianhae. Kalau begitu aku permi-" kata-kata terpotong saat melihat Kyungsoo hyung menggeleng. Ia menarik tanganku lembut dan membawaku duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut.

"Aniyo Jongin-ah, kau tidak menggangguku," ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Tanpa ku sadari aku juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku balas tersenyum kearahnya. Jujur, melihat wajahnya sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Pandanganku teralih pada sebuah kertas yang digenggamnya di tangan kirinya.

"Apa itu hyung?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya. Ku lihat ia menatap kertas itu lalu menatapku. **"**Maksudmu kertas ini Jongin-ah?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan kertas itu padaku. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, ini lagu yang diberikan oleh Yesung hyung beberapa hari yang lalu dan kami diberi tugas untuk menghafalkannya."

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui lagu apa itu hyung?"

Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik dengan lagu itu. Apa mungkin karena aku mendengar Kyungsoo hyung yang menyanyikannya?

"Ini lagu tentang appa. Tapi masih belum ada nama. Yah, kami juga diberi tugas untuk menentukan nama yang tepat untuk lagu ini," jawab Kyungsoo hyung seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Boleh aku mendengarkanmu menyanyikannya hyung?"

Ku lihat ia mengangguk dengan ragu. Manis sekali. Ia mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya benar-benar indah dan menenangkan. Aku tersentak. Tunggu, bukankah bulan depan adalah hari lahir appa? Bagaimana jika aku menyanyikan lagu ini sebagai hadiah untuk appa?

Aku tersenyum saat ia menyelesaikan lagunya. **"**Bagus sekali hyung!" ujarku tulus sambil bertepuk tangan. Ku lihat ia tersenyum samar. **"**Gomawo," lirihnya.

"Hyung.." panggilku. Ia menatapku seakan menanyakan –ada-apa?-. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Jujur, aku sangat gugup saat bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk lagu itu?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Belum.. Waeyo Jongin-ah?" jawabnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Aku kembali menatapnya intens.

"Boleh aku meminjam lagu itu hyung?"

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar ucapanku tadi. **"**Untuk apa Jongin-ah?"

Aku menatap Kyungsoo hyung sendu.** "** Aku ingin menyanyikannya untuk.. appa.."

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kris? Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao. **"**Waeyo Tao?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao menatap Kris ragu, **"**Apa kau ingat ulang tahunku?"

Kris mengangguk. **"**Tentu saja chagiya," jawab Kris sambil mengacak rambut Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tao meraih tangan Kris yang mengusap kepalanya lembut. **"**Apa kau ingat ulang tahun Baekhyun?"

"Ne, aku mengingatnya. Aku mengingat ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahun Baekhyun," jawab Kris mantap. **"**Ada apa chagiya?"

Tao menggeleng. Ia menatap Kris lalu tersenyum, **"**Lalu bagaimana dengan ulang tahun Jongin? Apa kau juga mengingatnya?"

'Seperti kau mengingat ulang tahunku dan Baekhyun, Kris.' batin Tao menambahkan.

Senyum di wajah Kris hilang tergantikan raut wajah dinginnya. Tao menatap Kris bingung, **"**Kris, apa kau-" kata-kata Tao terpotong saat dilihatnya Kris berjalan keluar.

"Kris? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan pergi sebentar mencari udara segar."

Kris terus berjalan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Meninggalkan Tao yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

'Kau melupakannya Kris..'

.

.

**Jongin's POV**

Aku menutup pintu kamarku lalu terduduk disana. Sekali lagi, aku terluka. Entah ini sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku mendengar appa berbicara seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Aku masih ingat saat masih kecil dulu aku sering sekali menangis karena appa tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Aku iri dengan Baekhyun hyung yang selalu mendapat pujian dari appa. Appa juga sering memuji Baekhyun hyung seperti, **"**Kau pintar! Itu baru anak appa!" sambil tersenyum.

Aku terluka saat mendengarnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun appa mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Yang ku lakukan hanyalah menyimpan kertas ujianku atau raportku. Hingga akhirnya umma dan Baekhyun hyung menghampiriku dan menanyakan nilaiku. Memang sedikit menghiburku tapi tetap saja aku ingin mendapatkan pujian dari appa.

Ku hapus air mataku kasar. Sial, aku menangis lagi. Kenapa aku mudah sekali menangis sih. Aku benar-benar cengeng.

Ku alihkan pandanganku menyusuri setiap jengkal kamarku. Dan pandanganku jatuh pada sebuah kertas yang berada di meja belajarku.

Itu lagu yang ku pinjam dari Kyungsoo hyung beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan selama itu pula aku belajar menyanyikannya. Walau kuakui suaraku tidak sebagus suara Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung.

Aku berjalan kearah meja tersebut. Ku ambil kertas tersebut dan bersiap menyanyikan bait pertama lagu tersebut.

"His lonely back seemed so unfamiliar.."

Aku menarik nafas dan mencoba menyanyikan bait selanjutnya. **"**I just watched him as-"

TES

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat mencium bau anyir yang menyapa indera penciumanku. Ku lihat kertas lagu itu di penuhi darah segar.

Ya Tuhan, darah?

Aku bergegas mencari obat anemia-ku. Tapi badanku mati rasa seketika. Aku mulai kehilangan keseimbanganku dan pada akhirnya aku terjatuh.

"Jongin-ah.."

Ku dengar suara Baekhyun hyung dari luar pintu. **"**Hy-hyung.." lirihku. Nafasku tidak teratur lagi. Semakin lama kurasakan udara yang melewati hidungku bertambah sedikit. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Jongin-ah?" ku dengar Baekhyun hyung memanggil namaku. Tapi apa dayaku, bahkan aku sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk sekedar berbicara.

Dan detik berikutnya yang ku ingat adalah pintu kamarku yang terbuka dan menampilkan raut wajah kaget dari keluargaku.

.

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat merasakan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah kecil dari ruangan ini. Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan. Dan apa yang ku lihat adalah appa yang menungguiku.

Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Jika benar, ku mohon jangan bangunkan aku.

"Aa-appa.." panggilku. Apakah penyakit itu mulai mengambil alih tubuhku? Bahkan berbicara pun sangat sulit untukku sekarang.

"Jongin-ah? Gwaenchanayo?"

Aku tersenyum. Appa menanyakan keadaanku? Ini adalah mimpi yang terindah selama aku membuka mataku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ini di dominasi warna putih. Bau obat-obatan juga tercium jelas disini. Apakah aku berada dirumah sakit? Tunggu.. berarti ini bukan mimpi?

Aku tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu. Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran appa. Dengan cepat ku alihkan pandanganku kearah appa.

"Appa.. saengil chukkaehamni..da.." ujarku sambil mencoba mengulas sebuah senyuman. Appa mengangguk seraya menggenggam tanganku. **"**Gomawo.."

Andai saja tubuhku dapat digerakkan..

"Aku.. punya hadiah untuk appa.."

"Apa itu Jongin-ah?"

Ini adalah kali pertama appa menanyakan apa hadiahku. Biasanya ia akan pura-pura tidak melihatku dan berjalan kearah umma dan Baekhyun hyung.

"Aku i-ingin menyanyi untuk appa.."

Appa mengangguk. Aku menarik nafas melalui mulutku. Aku menatap appa sambil mencoba tersenyum.

You beaten hands, your wrinkled eyes..

Your lonely back, I'm not used to any of those..

Maybe that's why I was like that, that's why I hurt you..

Even your turned back seems like baggage that I left behind..

Ku rasakan nafasku mulai menipis. Ku tatap wajah appa sekali lagi. Tuhan, ku mohon izinkanlah aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menghapus air mata appa. Ku mohon..

I haven't done anything for you,

I haven't given anything to you but,

Aku kembali merasakan hidungku mengeluarkan darah. Tuhan, berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk menyelesaikan lagu ini. Ku dengar sebuah suara membantuku untuk menyelesaikan bait terakhir. Aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku saat mengetahui umma dan Baekhyun hyung yang membantuku.

These are the words I wanted to say so much,

I love you forever..

My father..

Ku tutup mataku sejenak setelah menyanyikan bait terakhir. Nyaman sekali rasanya.

Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mengabulkan keinginanku selama ini..

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tao terdiam saat dilihatnya tubuh anaknya tidak lagi bergerak. Ia mencoba mengulas senyum. **"**Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita keluar. Biarkan Jongin beristirahat sentar."

Baekhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Di dekatinya tubuh adiknya lalu diusapnya pipi tersebut. **"**Hyung dan umma keluar dulu ne? Selamat tidur Jongin-ah. Jaljjayo.." ujarnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kris menatap Jongin yang tersenyum. Di usapnya darah yang mengalir dari hidung Jongin lalu direngkuhnya tubuh itu sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat tidur. Semoga kau bermimpi indah. Cepatlah bangun dan kembali kerumah. Jaljjayo Jongin-ah, appa menyayangimu.."

.

.

A/N: * BToB english translation 'Father'

Annyeong, saya datang untuk meramaikan EXO fanfiction ^^ *digaplok*

Fict macam apa ini? Aneh? Abal? Gaje? OOC? Iya, saya tau kok *plak* Saya sangat berterima kasih jika ada readerdeul yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini. Gomawo untuk waktunya ^^

Ohiya, ini cuma fiction ya, jadi jangan terlalu serius membacanya ^^

Saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan dalam fict saya ini, dan saya harap readerdeul mau membantu saya untuk memperbaikinya ^^

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


End file.
